<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always You by centralperkswift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132806">Always You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralperkswift/pseuds/centralperkswift'>centralperkswift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Dorks, amy’s control kink, jake’s amy kink, mostly fluffy slightly smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralperkswift/pseuds/centralperkswift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake’s just really into his super smart, incredible wife.</p><p>(Inspired by the unbuttoned button in Trying and other little moments in which Amy drives Jake a little insane.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake Peralta never really got past the honeymoon stage when it came to Amy.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even after spending nearly every day together for five years, the charm had not worn off. He constantly craved her touch — no matter how chaste.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved everything about her. The way her brain worked. The way she would roll her eyes at him. And especially the way she woke him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jake, come on,” she would call from across the room while tucking her shirt into her pants. “We have to leave in half an hour.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would groan until she had to come over and shake his shoulder. Or, sometimes, if she was in a really good mood, she would sit down on the bed next to him, run her fingers through his hair, and coax his eyes open. And his first sight of the day would be her face leaning down for a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he was extra lucky, she’d let herself get lost in it, just for a little bit, until his hands began undoing all the work she had just done getting dressed. Her hand would find his as he reached the third button of her shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe, you have to get in the shower or we’ll be late,” she would tell him him, as he continued kissing her jawline.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm...” His lips would travel down her neck. “Join me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the unlikely occasion that woke up before she did, he would never waste an opportunity to cuddle with her. (Cuddling was his second favorite physical activity to do with her — it made him feel all warm and safe inside.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He loved all the little things that were so </span> <span class="s2"> <em>her</em> </span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like the way her lips moved when she spoke. Sometimes she would get frustrated with him because he would accidentally focus on her lips instead of the words coming out of them. (But frustrated Amy was also hot as hell.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, you’re just, like, really pretty,” he would say, smiling sheepishly. She would raise her eyebrows, but she couldn’t stay mad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would notice something as simple as her tucking her hair behind her ear while concentrating and lose all thoughts of paperwork.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would feel his gaze on her from across the desk and look up in curiosity. His lips would be slightly parted and curved into a soft grin, while his eyes were trained on her in reverence. She knew that look well, and damn if it wasn’t her favorite thing in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You alright there, Peralta?” She would smirk at him, knowing </span> <span class="s2"> <em>exactly</em> </span> <span class="s1"> what that nickname did to him.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Honestly, Amy loved it. The way the flick of a button could drive him absolutely mad. The way she knew exactly how to elicit a desperate “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>God, Ames</em> </span> <span class="s1">” with one well-executed move. The way, after nearly five years together, his breath still caught in his throat when she whispered in his ear. The control she had over him was intoxicating.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a similar way, Jake got off on pleasing her. Anything that made her feel good made him feel amazing. He lived for making her smile, laugh, moan... really any form of approval from her would do.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He also </span> <em> <span class="s2">loved</span> </em> <span class="s1"> foreplay. He would be content kissing her for hours. It was only her half-irritated, half-incredibly turned on “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Come on</em> </span> <span class="s1"><em>,</em> Jake” that would get him to move on from it.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made it very clear how much he adored her. Like the time he cuddled up to her in a moment of post-coital bliss, placing a light kiss on her bare shoulder and resting his arm across her abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re amazing,” he mumbled into her warm skin as she turned her head toward him. “I love you so much, it’s ridiculous. I’ll always love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always?” She giggled at his drowsy declaration. “You won’t ever get bored of me someday?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm mmm.” He snuggled into her, restinghis head just below hers and using her breast as a pillow. She wrapped her arm around him and began lazily playing with his curls. They were both still a little sweaty, but he loved being this close to her, so he closed his eyes, utterly content. “I love being with you. Love making you laugh. Love kissing you. Love the way you think. Love the way you smell. And those are things that won’t change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, but she was smiling as she watched him drift to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d love to be mutuals with you on my new b99 accounts! Twitter: @noicesmortcool &amp; Tumblr: @domestic-peraltiago</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>